Abyssal Exalted
In the dawning eons of this world great and terrible titans ruled the ruled the earth, air and sea. Some fair others hideous or simply bizare in appearence. When the newer gods rallied humanity to over through the worst of these elder gods a full forth of them were slain in battle by the gods and their once mortal champions. Instead of peacefully drifting off to their eternal rest or graciously advising the rising gods from beyond the grave these slain elder beings stewed in their hatred and spite. "How dare our own creations defy and overthrow us!", they cried allowed. From this day forward they dedicated themselves to toppling thier usupers, no matter the cost. These dead primordial beings are willing to go so far as to tear down the very world they shaped for revenge. So from their dwellings in the Underworld these once glorious elder gods spread thier influence through out the world. They would ask the newly dead and those near death a simple question, "Do you wish to live?" Those who say yes are the Abyssal Exalted, Princes of Oblivion and Agents of Destruction, whether they wish to carry out their masters' commands on not. Abyssal Castes Dusk Hit Dice: 1d8 per point of CON Anima Power: At the start of battle a member of the Dusk Caste can grant himself an aura of fear for the whole fight. Any adversary with a Willpower score lower than the Dusk Caste warrior’s own cannot bear to face him, thus giving him a +2 to attack against his fearful foes. In addition every enemy who witnesses this sight is subject to a Mental Attack using the higher of the Dusk caste's Willpower or Charisma. If the Mental Attack succeeds the enemy will either flee or surrender. Anyone who withstands the Mental Attack suffers the Dusk warrior‘s Charisma bonus as a penalty to morale. Mutations Physical Base (any five) Mental Base (any three) As the sun sets at dusk the land is blanketed by darkness. And so does the Dusk Exalted, however the darkness he is dispatched to spread is not merely the absence of light. It is also the absence or mercy, compassion, hope and life it's self. Demons, the walking dead and countless scores of twisted abominations are drawn to the armies of the Dusk caste. These warriors of death ravage the land and leave behind decay and destruction in their wakes. The unholy touch of the dead elder gods lends the Children of Ash tremendous physical strength, agilty and resilience thus granting a +3 bonus to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution. Members of the Dusk caste are also known as They Who Sing Forsaken Hymns, Peacebringers and the Ascending Darkness. Midnight Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: As a priest of the Midnight caste you may rouse the dead from their rightful repose and bend them to your blasphemous will. With this granted power you may raise one zombie (LL ghoul) per point of Willpower or one ghoul (MF walking dead) per two points of Willpower. In addition you may smite a single living foe with the netherworld's unholy might a number of times per day equal to your Willpower/2. At first character level this smite causes a total of 3d6+3 points of damage. At sixth level it 5d6+5 points of damage spell instead. Upon 11th character level this rises to 9d6+9 points of damage. Ulitimately this smiting forces a Save vs Death at penalty of the Midnight Castes Wisdom bonus to avoid the effects of a harm spell on level 16 before the 9d6+9 points of damage. In addition this smiting can take place at a range of the Midnight caste's Willpower in yards. Mutations Physical Base (any four) - Maelstrom Weathering-Indifference (not sure yet), Injury-Absorbing Discipline (Regenerative Capability), Spirit-Hardened Frame (Skeletal Enhancement) Mental Base (any four) - Heart of Darkness (Mental Barrier), Haunting Apparition Trick (Mental Phantasm), Heartless Fiend Insinuation (Empathy), Poisoning the Will (Suggestion), Elegy for the Fallen (special), Command the Dead (special) ____________________________________________________________________________________ At midnight, the powers of darkness and terror have reached their zenith and all hope and light seems gone and lost. These witching hours are the times of the vile death gods' miracles, and the Midnight caste are the ones to carry them out. As priests of oblivion, the Midnight caste leads congregations of the damned in blasphemous nocturnal rites. Offering terrible sacrifices to their dread patrons the Children of Silence blight the land with death and abomination. While capable inflicting great suffering for their masters Midnight caste members are expected to withstand great suffering and hardship as well. Also known as They Who Speak Blasphemous Truths and the Resplendent Darkness the Midnight caste serve as the defacto leaders of the Abyssal Exalted. As the strongest willed and most spiritual of the Abyssals, Midnight caste members gain a +3 to Willpower and Wisdom . And while they aren't the great speakers of the Moonshadw caste or the hardy and hale warriors of Dusk, the Echoes of the Abyss are often silver of tounge or resilient of body, adding a +3 bonus to Charisma or Constitution. Daybreak Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: With great cunning and mystical power a member of the Daybreak Caste can conjure up a necrotic shield of pure death essence to guard himself from harm. This means the Daybreak caste member can use the Force Screen mutation with an MS equal to Intelligence score. Mutations Physical Base (any three) - Mental Base (any five) - When day breaks, a faint trace of the night's darkness lingers briefly. Likewise there comes a dark side with the light of knowledge. Where saner minds would use science and sorcery to create glorious wonders of human achievement, the mad scholars of the Daybreak caste, spawn deranged monstrosities and perverse mockeries of life. These Children of Bone are notorious for thier creation of plagues and advancements into necrotech, magitechnology centered around fusing together both living and undead flesh. Those Who Work Unclean Arts have truly earned their sobriquet. As the warlocks and necromancers in league with these mouldering primordials members of the Daybreak caste have their darkened minds expanded by their unholy masters and works they all gain a +3 Intelligence and a +2 to Willpower. Daybreak caste Abyssals are also known as the Shadows of the Abyss and the Descending Darkness. Day Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: Trickery and deception are tools by which the Day Caste spreads terror. Once per day per every five character levels a Day caste Exalted can muffle all sounds made within 15’ of her and render all allies with in the same radius invisible. Mutations Physical Base (any four) - Mental Base (any four) - It's often times said that there is nothing in the dark that isn’t there when the lights are on. The killers and thieves of the Day caste serve as living proof to the adage. Fittingly known as the Daywalkers, the Exalted of the Day caste can evade even the burning light of the Sun on their hunts. These Hidden Darknesses, as they are called, cling to the shadows from which they strike. Abyssals of the Day caste are Exalted from the best possible members of the criminal, intelligence and law enforcement fields. Day caste Abyssals are also called They Who Dwell Among the Wretched and the Children of Blood. Thier deathly masters imbue members of the Day caste with great agility and cunning, granting them a +3 bonus to Dexterity and a +2 bonus to Intelligence. Moonshadow Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: By the power of Oblivion an ambassador of the Moonshadow Caste can bind a man to his word. Once per week, when brokering deals between others, sometimes including himself as a party a Moonshadow Exalted can further bind the contract. In doing so all concerned parties are treated as if under the effects of a geas in relation to their deal. In addition no undead creature will harm them. Mutations Physical Base (any three) - Mental Base (any five) - Even dead gods have their emissaries. As the Earth's shadow blots the full moon from the sky and shrouds the land in darkness so does the Moonshadow legate blot out the light of Hope and Comfort. With their very words the Winds of the Abyss can drive great droves of men terror and despair, or bring great nations down into decadence and bloodshed. These malicious Children of Ash spread their dark masters' influence through out what ever lands they reside in and along with the priests of the Midnight caste found powerful death cults to please their wicked patrons. The blessings of the dead titans grant diplomats of the Moonshadow caste a +3 bonus to Intelligence and Charsima. Moonshadow Exalts are also known as the Hollow Darkness and They Who Walk Within Webs of Deception. Category:Races Category:Exalted